My Family
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: The turtles describe their family, what else is there to say about this other than it is a chapter a turtle and a collection of drabbles. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

My Family

a/n: I really do mean it this time when I say that I am not going to post up any new fics after this one. Still got plenty of others to finish. Anyway, this is a collection of drabbles where the turtles describe how they feel about their family, based on the 2k3 series of the turtles. The word for this chapter is tourism. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1- Leonardo

I am the oldest it is my job to protect them no matter what happens. My brothers don't know what it is like having the responsibility of the entire family on your shoulders. At least I have my father to back me up when I feel like I am going to fail them, fail him.

Donnie says that our existence was a complete accident, and I think that my second youngest brother is wrong to say that. I believe that it was our fate, that it was too much of a coincidence that we just so happened to be in the right place at the right time to be mutated in to what we are now. There is no way our origin story happened by chance.

Let me start with who we are. There is me, Leonardo, I am the eldest and the leader of our ninja team. I'm the one who can come up with a plan in a minute with backup plans, I have developed my mind into thinking strategically for the last few years. I live and breath martial arts and spend all of my free time either going over my katas or meditating, I will also read books, mainly mysteries, but other than that most of my time is spent in the dojo.

My immediate younger brothers name is Raphael, he is the tough guy of the family and as a far as our ninja team goes he is the muscle of the group. He would do anything to make sure that we don't get hurt, if he wasn't so hotheaded and passionate then he could have been leader leader along side me. We are always competing against each other until we are on our patrol of the city then it is almost like we can read each others minds. I guess we are both just as hotheaded and stubborn as each other. Like me Raphael will spend a lot of his free time in the dojo, but he prefers to practice weight training or weapons practice rather than katas or anything like that. He loves wrestling, if he wasn't a giant talking turtle then he would so be going down the path of being a professional wrestler. If somebody would just remind my passionate younger brother that professional wrestling is fake then everything would be perfect.

My second youngest brother is Donatello, I have already mentioned him. He loves technology and basically will study any book until his eye balls pop out of their sockets, and then he would engineer a machine that would allow him to put them back in again. He is the calmest of the four of us. And is the kind of person that can stop the rest of us from killing each other. Either by splitting us up himself or by one of his inventions running a mock in the lair. He spends most of his free time in the lab or up in the warehouse fixing whatever junk he can find in the junk yard into something we can actually use, or fixing what ever the rest of us has broke, including our bones. Donatello has single handedly made sure that life is easier for us here in the sewers.

Last but not least is Michelangelo. He is the classic youngest. He is sensitive and possibly has ADHD, I'm not quiet sure about that one. He doesn't train as hard as the rest of us do, but he doesn't have to the turtle has a gift for martial arts, who else would be able to master nunchucks at nine years old. Mikey is the goofy one who makes us all laugh, he is kind and will bask in attention at every chance he gets. he feels like he wants to make a difference in the world which is why he created the turtle titan, to do things for the greater good. I am proud of him for doing that. None of us other than Mikey had the courage to step up and do something like that. As you can guess by the title Turtle Titan Michelangelo has a thing for comic books and video games. He is your classic teenager. And man can he shred on a skateboard.

Other than that I think that our family is a single strong unit, yes we have our arguments, but then again who doesn't. We aren't normal either, but who needs normal when your life can be one shell of an adventure. And besides if you are close to your family and have good friends behind you then anything is achievable, right?

a/n: Not very long and as this is really my first drabble I have no idea if it is supposed to be long. It didn't take me as long as I thought it would to type this up, I did have to stop for dinner though. Next up is Raphael


	2. Chapter 2

My Family

a/n: Raphie's turn, didn't need to wait long did ya. The word for this chapter is RUN. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2- Raphael

Okay, I don't no where to begin other than with, my family isn't normal, we aren't dis-functional or anything, more like abnormal. The others they call me a hothead and use words like irresponsible and reckless a lot when they are describing me. I just don't know how to communicate my feelings with them. My dad he is different though, he says that I'm passionate, and that I need to learn how to control the fire within me. And I want to for all the reasons I have been told a million times. Honestly master splinter is the one rat that actually scares me and comforts me at the one time. Funny how parents can do that aint it.

Moving on and we got, Leonardo our fearless leader. He thinks that because Splinter put him in charge that he can boss us about. Okay, so it does kinda mean that he can boss us about. If I wasn't so 'Passionate' maybe I would have been good at being co-captain to my older brother. I guess we'll never know now. He spends most of his time meditating, or reading Mystery books or practicing his katas. Sometimes I feel like I have lost my big brother when it comes to being him always being in control. That might just be the price of success, losing his innocence on order for us to maintain ours. As my brother probably already told you. We constantly argue with each other, and I am not always the one who starts it. I'm just the one who finishes it.

Then there is me second oldest. I don't have as many responsibilities and don't always think things through before I do things. That might be why master Splinter passed me over as leader for my older brother. As I have said before the only emotion I have no problem sharing is anger. Master Splinter is constantly telling me how anger is a dangerous ally and that it can lead to destruction. I guess my moods have lead to the destruction of several scumbags that I don't remember hitting in the first place. Clearly I am hotheaded and in what people say is a constant state of anger. I guess I need to look tough in order to better protect my family and friends

Donatello's next, he is my genius younger brother and the only one who I don't argue with constantly. He built me a motorcycle and then taught me how to fix it and customise it. He is the peace loving ninja turtle. He only fights when it is appropriate. He is level headed and a bit of a dork. But Donnie is the kind of guy the the world needs more of. He says that he is simply a scientist, but I think different. He is the one who gave us access to the entire human world and wrestling every night at 10pm. He is amazing with technology

The youngest is Michelangelo. He is constantly trying to prank me, and it can get annoying. So I do what I can and chase after him. It's all a big game the two of us have going on. Really the two of us are close. Mikey is a hyperactive turtle who cannot calm down or stop making wise crack at every opportunity he gets. when you get passed his immature, clumsy, annoying outer 'shell' then you will find a sensible incontrol and honorable Mikey that would do anything to stand up for the little guy.

And that's it that's me and my bro's


	3. Chapter 3

My Family

a/n: As you can guess this chapter will be dedicated to Donatello. The word for this chapter is communicate. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3 Donatello

When it comes to my family I am known as the geek, the dork and the brains. I guess it the price you pay when you spend all day with your beak in a book. But I still love them and I will always respect them, I guess I have to because they are my brothers. And that's what brothers do.

First off there is Leonardo. He is our leader, the one who would put himself through some amount of shit so that we could survive. The one who can be thrown into a random situation at any given moment and still think of a plan that would get us all out alive. He still has his problems, I mean nobody's perfect, Leo lives for his training and is always the first person to give us a lecture if master Splinter isn't around. But we follow him anyway, because he is our older brother and he is our leader the one who always has a plan for every situation.

Next is Raphael. He is a tough nut to crack. The bron of the group, the one who fights before he thinks. And the one who is constantly questioning Leonardo's motives for just about everything. Then is the first person to be at his side the second he is hurt. I will never really understand why those two clash so much, but I have the feeling that it has something to do with the fact that they are more similar than either of them would want to admit.

Then there is me. I am the second youngest. I am the one that everybody comes to when something breaks. If you are Mikey that means electronics. If you are Leo then that means kitchen appliances and if you are Raphael then that means bones and punching bags. As I have previously stated, I have devoted my life to science, my favourite being engineering and dinosaurs. I may never get as far as to actually have government or even self-funded research products, but a turtle can always dream, right?

Lastly is Michelangelo. He is the typical youngest brother, always the one who makes the jokes. But that isn't the worst thing about him, the worst thing is when he comes into the lab when you are working, messes with your stuff and drives you to distraction before leaving you to clean it up for him. Or when you are fixing the battleshell and he presses the buttons on the remote thinking that it is for the television, or when he is nagging you to fix his hoverboard that you said you would when you had time. Mikey can be a bit of a goofball, but he is still our baby brother and we still love him no matter what happens. And to be honest when Raph and Leo are going at it, Mikey is always the one who makes me forget about it and even makes me laugh.

So there you have it, an inside on what it's like to be me. And life in the sewers is pretty tough for me and my bros but we make do, and needless to say we respect most of what we get.


	4. Chapter 4

My Family

a/n: And last but not least its Michelangelo. The word for this chapter is lamp. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4  
Michelangelo

Mikey's my name and I am the youngest of the ninja turtles. Some call me the cute one. And others just call me a pain in the shell. I guess this is what I think of my brothers. And what I think of myself, so here it is.

Leonardo is the oldest. He is the leader he is the protector and he is the one that manages to keep me under control. But the best thing about Leo is the way he always thinks of a way out of every situation no matter what is thrown at us. He is the best at martial arts because he practices really hard. He enjoys meditating, reading, swords and other weapons. He likes to know what is going on, but uses it to his advantage rather than so he can gossip about it. But that is not the best thing about my oldest brother is the fact that he is the one that will help a complete stranger no matter what and not want to take any of the glory for it. He isn't like that. Some would call him humble, or stupid. But I don't I call him honourable and humble. That is my brother and he is the dependable one.

Next down is Raphael. If I could describe him in one word that word would be hothead. But Raphie is a lot of fun, especially when it comes to pranking him. He knows I do it because I get a reaction from it. And I think that he enjoys it. Anyway, Raph is the one you go to when you need to blow off steam. He is the one that would go through hell on earth for any one of us. He enjoys fighting, wrestling fixing his motorcycle, more fighting, I think he enjoys fighting and arguing with Leo, they do seem to go at a lot. Raph also likes weightlifting and martial arts. I guess Raph is the kind of turtle that is so passionate about everything that he doesn't know how to show his emotions, and naturally turns to anger. He is the strongest and always the first person into every fight. He might not be good at strategies but taking down every opponent in sight usually what works for him.

Before I go any further, can I just clearly state that all four of us really enjoy martial arts. Not the part when every muscle aches after training for three or four hours in a row. But the part that teaches us how to defend ourselves and others. The part that has saved our shells more times than I can count.

Moving on and the second youngest is Donatello. He is the geek, the one who is constantly trying to teach me things but I don't pay attention. He is the one who builds all of the cool toys that we get to play with. Including the battleshell, the shell cycle, the turtle sub, the tunneler and the sewer slider. He enjoys nature documentaries, any other kind of documentary. Science, dinosaurs, building things, fixing the things that we break. Okay maybe not that last one, that seems to annoy him more than anything else. Donnie is the turtle I go to when Leo and Raph won't stop with their constant arguing. Donnie is the one who I can always count on to let me help him, he is the one that always listens to me when I am talking a load of barf. Don is the one that fixes both material goods and us when we are hurt.

Lastly there is me Mikey, also known as the Turtle Titan. I am the cool one. The others call me a goof ball. But I genuinely want to make a difference in this world. Every time I talk about doing things for the greater good, my brothers laugh at me. They can't change the fact that there is bad people out there doing bad things at all times. That's why we do our patrols of the city to stop it. I am the only turtle that wants to make a big difference. I enjoy skateboarding, all night monster movie marathons, reading my comic books, sci-fi marathons, more skateboarding, more television, food of any kind that isn't vegetable shaped, and you already know that I like crime-fighting that part is obvious, I enjoy drawing and a lot of my friends say that I am good at it too.

I guess that's us then, the four of us. We are the teenage mutant ninja turtles. The silent followers of bushido. We strike hard and fast then fade away into the shadows. We are close, and that helps us not only to fight as a team but as brothers. We know that life isn't going to teach us fairly no matter what we want. A lot of people would consider us freaks. It's when they do that they realise that is the biggest mistake they would make in their lives. Especially when Raphael is involved.

I just wanna say one more thing. Later dudes.


End file.
